


Можно

by Snusmumrik



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, UST, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik
Summary: Про первые разы





	Можно

**Author's Note:**

> Малиновому багетику MANKY ❤  
> Всё та же вселенная флаффа и единорогов

Питеру исполняется двадцать один год.  
Уэйд бегает по комнате и орёт: «Можно! Уже можно! Теперь всегда будет можно!».  
Уэйд — заслужил. Он долго ждал. Три года? Всю жизнь? Несколько жизней подряд? Уэйд бессмертен, он побывал в аду и в том-самом-настоящем-аду — тоже. Ему действительно уже можно, и не только бегать по комнате и орать. Неважно, что соседи спят, сейчас полночь. Да, Уэйд стоял под окном и только в ноль-ноль-ноль-ноль забрался в комнату Питера. С розой в зубах, с букетом воздушных шаров в руке. Он постучал по стеклу, и, когда Питер открыл окно, гелиевым голосом пропел поздравление с днём рождения. Потом Уэйду нужно было чуть-чуть отдышаться, но Питер поцеловал его — слегка, через маску — и Уэйд совсем задохнулся. 

Он приготовил для Питера много подарков. Первую бутылку пива, первый косячок марихуаны, первый фильм с рейтингом R, первый бюллетень голосования, первое обручальное кольцо, первые ключи от собственной квартиры и ещё кучу всякого первого. Но их первый поцелуй уже случился, и его Питер подарил себе сам. Первый почти-поцелуй. 

— Сними, пожалуйста, маску, — говорит Питер. Он сидит на кровати по-турецки среди разбросанных на ней подарков. В шуршащей куче конфет ему чудится человеческий палец, нет, скорее всего, это тоже конфета. Уэйд бегает по комнате — всё ещё.  
— Уэйд, — говорит Питер. — Уэйд.  
И улыбается. Этот человек, совершенно невероятный, безумный, ужасный человек, он не подходил к Питеру на расстояние вытянутой руки, Питер подозревал, что между ними была невидимая линейка; он не прикасался к Питеру, почти даже не смотрел на него; не выражался при нём, вёл себя как законченный джентльмен. Разумеется, всё это было фиглярством, от всего этого Уэйд по-наркомански кайфовал. Он звонил в девять вечера, каждый день ровно в девять вечера и говорил: «Паучок, пора в кроватку». И если Нью-Йорк был в огне, он старался сделать так, чтобы Питер успел всё разрулить к девяти вечера. Эти несколько лет, несколько жизней и несколько смертей — они были сложными. Для них обоих. Потому что Уэйд так захотел, он-так-решил. И сегодняшняя ночь, она вся целиком и полностью посвящена Уэйду, который, как придурок, бегает по комнате кругами и зигзагами, словно в его жопе горит петарда. 

— Я просто хочу поцеловать тебя.  
И Уэйд не может ответить: «Ещё не время, рано, Паучок». Он так и не говорил никогда, потому что не было поводов, потому что Уэйд вырезал их все, как мафия — конкурирующую семью. Уэйд просто бегает по комнате и притворяется, что не слышит, притворяется, что — всё ещё — не видит Питера: «Питер Паркер? Кто такой Питер Паркер?». Уэйд издевается и никак не остановится. Не хочет — или его заело? 

Питер залезает на стену и ползёт до потолка. Бесшумно и плавно двигается над сумасшедшим Уэйдом. Потом, ровно посередине, свешивается вниз головой. Рано или поздно Уэйд достигнет этой точки на полу, и Питер остановит его, задерёт маску, и — сделает это. Легендарный поцелуй Человека-Паука. Питер знает, как Уэйд этого хочет, как он этого ждал. И Питер подождёт, не пробегает же Уэйд до рассвета, должен же он когда-нибудь устать. Есть же у него всё-таки сердце и совесть. 

Серьёзно? 

Помнится, Уэйд говорил что-то о предвкушении, об ожидании, о том, что убить какого-то конкретного человека можно только однажды, и этот промежуток времени между «до» и «после», им обязательно нужно насладиться, иначе — какой смысл. Уэйд завязал с убийствами почти сразу после их знакомства, но привычки остались. Трахнуть в первый раз какого-то конкретного человека — навскидку, там, какого-нибудь Питера Паркера — можно только однажды. 

— Уэйд, — говорит Питер. — Остановись или я убью тебя.  
— Не убьёшь, — на бегу отвечает Уэйд. И хоть бы чуть-чуть запыхался.  
— Да, знаю. Ты же бессмертный.  
— Нет, не поэтому. А потому, что это — ты. У тебя голова не кружится? Не тошнит?  
— Кружится и тошнит. От тебя.  
— Не может быть! — Уэйд на секунду замирает с прижатыми к лицу ладонями.  
И как же он чертовски прав. И неужели Питеру придётся умолять его стать Дэдпулом, этим разнузданным мудаком? Как будто всё это время он не был им, и его голос по вечерам в трубке не звучал как из службы секса по телефону. 

— Уэйд, — говорит Питер. — Уэйд-Уэйд-Уэйд-Уэйд-Уэйд.  
Опускает руки и падает. И Уэйд ловит его. Конечно же, Уэйд его ловит. Он всегда наготове. Он словно родился с этим рефлексом — поймать Человека-Паука, Питера Паркера, неважно.  
— Привет, — говорит Питер. Питер говорит и улыбается, и кончиками всех десяти пальцев дотрагивается до маски Уэйда: — Привет.  
Чёрные вставки будто сковывает параличом, Питер слышит, как сжимается и трещит кожа. Он видел лицо Уэйда один раз, в день, когда они познакомились. Совсем неважно, как, где и почему. Затем — чтобы сейчас они были здесь, и все прошедшие дни, недели, месяцы, годы, жизни и смерти — на расстоянии вытянутой руки и с ежесекундными мыслями друг о друге. И Уэйд не может, нет, не должен, только не это, пожалуйста, Уэйд оттягивает их полное обнажение друг перед другом не из-за себя.  
— Уэйд, нет, — говорит Питер. И плевать, что звучит это как команда собаке: «Нельзя!». А больше, больше Питер ничего не может сказать, глядя в эту онемевшую маску. Ни «пожалуйста», ни «не надо», ни «брось». 

— Можно? — спрашивает Питер спустя пять выдохов и бесконечное количество сомнений, что это самое правильное слово. Не стоп-слово. А то, которое — наоборот. 

— Можно, — отвечает Питер и запускает большие пальцы под ткань на шее Уэйда.


End file.
